User talk:Heartless Riku
I'm sorry too. I was just being mean to you and to the website. Sorry about that age comment. I'll try to help as much as I can by extending rahi articles with my rahi beasts book. I also asked you a question on your talk page and you accused me of vandalizing. (I'm also 11) Now I know hoe much you hate vandalism. I don't know how long my block will last but I want to help the website get better and bigger. If you'd lift my block, I'd really aprecciate it. You don't have to though, I want to be a big dog, ya know and admin. So I can help end vandalism and help the website get bigger. But I still think Daiku is mean. NOT an offense to him/her just kinda chewed me up and spit me out ya know. I finshed my Toa Of Time! :-) Heartless Riku 22:44, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :Daiku's not mean, he's just a good enforcer of the rules here. And I'll take away the block if you use only one of the accounts.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:57, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I'll use Heartless Riku and do my best to hlep the website. Thank you very much! I'll put a picture on my userpage of the Toa of Time. Your pretty cool. Say how old is Daiku? :I'm not sure he wants people to know that. I can't wait to see the pic!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Please tell me. He not looking. But thanks for unblocking me! The pic of my toa is going to be awesome! He has a club tail, third X-ray eye, two red laser clubs(they cause pain not cut trough),and a double claw. I'm also going to make a story for him it'll be awesome!!! I still can't edit for some reason. I don't mean to ask for more but I tried to edit Krahka but it said:User IP adress has been blocked from editing by Legodude760 Reason for blocking:(NO SOCKPUPPETING) :Maybe try restarting your computer. I think Daiku's age might be on his userpage. I still can't wait for the pic!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'E'G'O'S']]{[[user talk:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:42, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Yes, that picture is so wierd man! :I still can't edit. My block ID is #14 and my IP is 64.130.106.109 ::I unblocked your IP,maybe now you can edit. Oh yeah, and if you want to make a signature, type your HTML and put it in your preferences, and then enable raw signatures.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:26, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I figured out how to do that thing you do at the end of your articles!But could you tell me how to keep all that stuff so I don't have to re-tipe it? And that question I asked you on your talk page is can you tell me how to make my userpage cool like yours? I wasn't trying to chew you out or anything - I was just responding to what looked like a crazy vandal in the most efficient way. But tone and meaning can easily become confused when it's just words on a computer screen - I've seen it happen all the time. So, welcome to Bioniclepedia! :Oh, and I'm 17. Gotta update my page. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 13:15, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Umm Whatcha doin' with my sig? I'm not taking it as vandalism, as it's on your own page.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:29, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I don't mean to, I just copied all that junk that gives a sig and tried to change mine but accidently changed yours to sorry. What's a HTML? An HTML is a computer code. What do you mean by "cool"? Like my colours on it?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:34, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah man yo page is awesome! I also want to know how to put bionistickers. Can I use your code? I like it plus I really like Mr. L. Well for the colors you type . And for the Bionistickers,you'd click that link,click record, look down the list for the Bio-Sticker you want and then copy and paste it into your userpage! Any other questions?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:46, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, how do I make a signature with your Mr.L.?Where do I enter the code?I'm just curious but are you british or previously british? Because I'm American and spell colour like color. Sorry about all the questions, I just want to be cool and be an admin. I'm Canadain. I just spell color how whatever pops into my head first. Okay,your sig. * First, you copy my sig and change it the code your liking on the Sandbox. * Then you highlight it and hit Control,C on your keyboard. * Click "my preferences" on the top of your browser. * Under user profile there is a box saying Nickname * Clcik in it and hit Control,V,this should copy and paste your sig code into there * Under the box there is text and a check box. Click the check box. * Hit Save and go to your talk page and test it out. * For the image, just type in the code. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:46, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks Legodude760! You're awesome! I'm Amercian.- Heartless Riku 14:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to edit Krahka with about 2 paragraphs, but before you block me, check it out.- Heartless Riku 15:37, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I made a new sig with kalmah!- Heartless Riku 18:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Click that button to see the list of users. Click on my name and you should see my page.